Odioso Draco Odiosa Hermione
by Nereidas
Summary: Eres una hermosa amante que cometió el error de enamorarse". Fue como querer al mismísimo diablo.El diablo con olor a menta.Odioso Draco.Odiosa Hermione.


**_Odioso Draco. Odiosa Hermione. Odioso amor infernal:  
_**

No merezco que me quieran. Soy cruel. Soy malo. Y lo peor de todo es que soy consciente de todo ello. Me doy cuanta de las cosas malas que hago pero, ¿acaso me importa? No. Por eso no me merezco nada, tan sólo la soledad.

Y lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. Siento hacerte sufrir. Trato de hacerte daño para alejarte de mí, pero tú siempre vuelves y me aguantas. Eres buena conmigo y no puedo soportarlo. No quiero que nada me hile a ti, simplemente deseo largarme y no pensar más. Quiero estar solo, pero tengo miedo a la soledad.

Primero, con su sonrisa me hechizó, me encandiló hasta el punto de volverme loco. La quise y mucho, pero me falló. Abrí los ojos y ya no estaba, se había esfumado; tan sólo dejando su cuerpo inerte a mi lado. Maldita. La odio.

Luego llegaste tú, con los brazos abiertos. Acogiéndome sin pedir ninguna explicación, y yo jamás te dediqué una palabra amable. Tengo que ser cruel por naturaleza, frío por instinto y a tus ojos, despreciable. Todo el mundo que me quiere debería odiarme. Como mi padre, él no me quiere, me odia. No me quejo, simplemente digo las cosas tal y como son.

Ella me hacía reír, tú me haces llorar. Nunca preguntas, simplemente me abrazas. Mientras lloro, como un niño pequeño que ha perdido su juguete favorito, pero yo no he perdido ningún juguete. Me he perdido a mí mismo. Estoy vagando sin un rumbo fijo, haciendo daño a la gente, hiriéndote en lo más profundo. Y todo por su culpa. Ella siempre me enseñó que en esta vida hay que dejarse llevar, por los sentimientos, por los instintos… Y lo hice, ya lo creo que lo hice. Confié ciegamente en ella, y luego se murió. Mentirosa.

Vivo bajo una máscara, estoy protegido por la gruesa capa del odio. Te miro a los ojos y no puedo evitar odiarte. Pero también te quiero, y nunca lo sabrás. Te quiero. Te quiero.

No quiero seguir aquí. Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni el mes que viene. No si ella no está, no si tú te vas. Porque hoy es el día. Tu día. El final de todo esto.

Llaman a la puerta. Seguro que eres tú. Vienes a abrazarme, como siempre. Pero lo que no sabes es que será la última vez. Nunca más volverás a verme, no si con eso logro salvarte. No quiero tener que enfrentarme a este momento, pero debo hacerlo. Si no, ellos lo harán por mí. Como hicieron con ella. Adiós Pansy. Adiós Hermione.

-Te he estado buscando… -susurras a mis espaldas.

No me vuelvo, no quiero verte.

Te acercas lentamente, pero te detienes. Acabas de reparar en la botella vacía de whisky sobre la mesa. He bebido sí.

-Deberías bajar a cenar, te estamos esperando.

-No tengo hambre- le contesto bruscamente. Y lo siento, sólo intento hacértelo menos difícil.

Avanzas hasta colocarte frente a mí. Tomas mi cara entre tus manos. Son suaves.

-Pero hoy es Navidad…

-¡Feliz Falsedad!- respondo.

Sueltas mi cara y simplemente te quedas ahí. Esperando. Aguardando la respuesta de la pregunta no formulada. Porque tú nunca preguntas. A veces creo que ya lo sabes todo. Te mereces una explicación, pero no quiero que la escuches, en realidad no quiero escucharla yo. Decirlo en voz alta sería más duro de lo que ya es.

Te miro a los ojos. Los tienes cerrados. Las lágrimas resbalan por tu cara. Parece que estas preparada. Eres una hermosa amante que cometió el error de enamorarse. De enamorarse de mí.

Abres los ojos y me miras.

-No puedo obligarte a que hagas algo que no quieres… -te pones en pie y avanzas hacia la puerta.

-No lo entiendes Hermione, no es tan fácil…

-¿Qué no es fácil? Yo nunca dije que fuera a serlo…-la voz te tiembla.

Me pongo en pie, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Por fin el whisky parece que ha hecho su efecto.

Me acerco a ti. Te encoges. ¿De miedo?

-Lo… Lo siento mucho…-te confieso. Jamás has escuchado estas palabras salir de mi boca.

Comienzas a llorar. No por favor, no llores.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes en realidad Draco? ¿Qué te quiera hasta morirme o que simplemente tú no lo hagas? ¿Te sientes culpable por ello?

-No he tenido la culpa…

-¿Y quién es el culpable? –me chillas. Algo se desploma en tu interior, ya casi no te queda fuerza para seguir enfrentándome. En unos minutos te marcharas y creerás que mañana será otro día, que no volveremos a hablar del tema y que todo seguirá como siempre. Que la mentira de siempre continuará. Te equivocas.

No contesto, no se qué responderte.

-Estoy harta Draco.

-Yo si que estoy harto… -el corazón comienza a latirme más deprisa-. Estoy harto de verte sufrir y que tú nunca hagas nada al respecto. Harto de ver que por más que lo intento no puedo evitar ser un cabrón. Un cabrón que no se merece nada. Miro a m alrededor y no hago más que ver a gente feliz. A mí me cuesta sonreír si no lo siento.

-No puedes seguir viviendo en el recuerdo de Pansy… Ella ya no está…

-¡Cállate!- le grito. Quiero que pare de hablar de ella. No tiene derecho.

-No me voy a callar… ¿Qué crees que yo no sufro? ¿Que no me doy cuenta de las cosas? Pareces un maldito zombi. No vives aquí. No vives conmigo. Simplemente lloras hasta quedarte dormido, y yo aguanto y aguanto. Eres odioso.

Me odias. Yo también me odio. Esto sí que lo merezco.

-Lo siento… -vuelvo a repetir.

-No quiero volver a escuchar que lo sientes Draco… - ya no lloras. Sólo me miras con odio. Con furia. Quieres abalanzarte sobre mí y arrancarme la cabeza. Yo quiero abalanzarme sobre ti y besarte.

-No se qué mas decir…

No quiero hacer esto no, por favor.

Pasan unos minutos, parecen horas.

-Ya no volveré a decirlo más. Ya no tendrás que volver a sufrir. No más…- digo por fin-. Me marcho…

El color se desvanece de tu cara. Te derrumbas, pero no dices nada. Aguantas el chaparrón, como siempre. Si me tengo que ir, me iré. Tú no podrás hacer nada al respecto…

-Adiós Hermione.

Paso cerca de ti.

Tiemblas.

Estiro un brazo para tocarte, pero me detengo. No podría soportar tocarte y no poder volver a hacerlo. Mejor así.

Me echo la capa al hombro y llego hasta la puerta. Miro hacia atrás. Me das la espalda. No puedo oír tus sollozos, pero se que lloras, tu respiración te delata.

Cruzo la puerta. Lo siento, algún día sabrás la historia, mi historia. La dicha y la desdicha de Draco Malfoy. Ahora debo enfrentarme al desenlace de todo esto. Tengo que pagar por no haber acabado contigo, aunque ciertamente lo he hecho. Te deshaces en mil pedazos al otro lado de la puerta y no pueo hacer nada por remediarlo, porque aunque vuelva y te diga que te quiero, será peor. Adiós Hermione.

**oOoOo**

-Siempre te quiso, a su manera pero lo hizo. Siempre te fue fiel en su corazón Hermione…- le dijo Ginny tras su partida.

-Fue como querer al mismísimo diablo- le contestó la castaña-. El diablo con olor a menta.

Hermione sonríe. Volverán a verse. A reencontrarse en el infierno. Porque ella iría directamente allí. Porque lo merecía, al igual que él. Odioso Draco. Odiosa Hermione. Odioso amor infernal.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos! Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leerlo :)**_


End file.
